All Tied Up
by FallenOutTheWindow
Summary: Eric Beale, computer genius and technical God, cannot tie a tie. Luckily, his red-headed partner can...


**A/N: So I've recently recreated my tumblr account and while scrolling through Neric tags I found a prompt about Eric and ties. I can't remember who it was from (sorry!) but the idea has been stuck in my head since reading it. Well, one thing led to another and here I am, once more, with more Neric-y FanFiction goodness. I'm currently flitting between NCIS:LA, Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D and Once Upon A Time as I've seriously neglected writing for that last fandom and AoS is still new and exciting for me. **

**Point is, I do still have a lot of ideas for NCIS:LA and they will all appear eventually but they may take some time. I'm wanting to hold off on starting my multi-chapter piece for NCIS:LA until after my performances are over and essays are out of the way; University will slowly begin taking over my life soon, apologies. **

**Regardless, here we are and here you go, I do hope you enjoy this and I hope to get some more work up for you to view soon! **

* * *

"Eric, come on! I swear if we're late I'm blaming this all on you."

"That's not fair; you take forever to get ready in the mornings."

"Not as long as you're taking," Nell sighed, walking into the changing area where her partner, Eric Beale, was hiding.

Smoothing her hands over the dark green fabric that covered her torso, Nell began running through plausible excuses as to why she was late to the mandatory fundraiser for NCIS agents. Seeing as Nell and Eric were one of the few agents who understood the inner workings of the Office of Special Projects and didn't have undercover identities to protect, Hetty had decided that the technical team would have to attend the black tie event.

Of course, Eric had protested against this idea, complaining about anything and everything, speeches, formal attire, his nerves when under pressure, the fact that he was a 'real agent', something that Nell had addressed straight away, telling him not to be so foolish and that he was one of the finest agents that she had ever had the privilege of working with, earning a small blush from the taller man.

Looking up, trying not to trip over the evening gowns hemline, Nell watched as Eric appeared to be wrestling with a small strip of black fabric around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Nell asked, not even attempting to hide to laughter in her voice.

"Tying a noose?" Eric joked, throwing the ends of the fabric up in the air, letting them fall haphazardly across his chest. "This is impossible, how do the guys wear these things?"

"It's a tie Eric, it's not that hard."

"You want to bet?"

"Eric…" Nell warned, one hand resting on her hip as she watched the technical operator pick up the fabric once more and attempt to tie the tie.

His movements were jerky and his elbows stuck out at odd angles as he wrapped the shorter end of tie around the larger strand more times than would ever be necessary for a simple knot. Eventually, Eric lowered his arms, allowing Nell to see his attempt.

The knot was crooked and oddly shaped and generally-

"Eric, that looks terrible."

"I know!" He called out, throwing his hands up before pulling them away from his hair at the last moment, determined not to mess it up before he even got to the fundraiser. "It won't cooperate."

"You can't blame the tie."

"I can and I will," Eric grumbled, pulling at the tie, trying to undo the knot.

"Didn't you wear a tie when you went undercover?" Nell asked, thinking back to Eric's brief stint as FAA inspector Gary Clay.

"Yes."

"And?..."

"Hetty tied it for me," Eric sighed, knowing Nell wouldn't drop the subject.

"You really can't tie a tie?"

"No, now if you're done laughing I'm going to Google this, it can't be _that_ hard," the technical operator grumbled as he pulled the tie away from his neck.

Moving from her spot by the curtains, Nell came to stand in front of her partner, back facing the mirror, as she took the black fabric from her partner. "Come here."

Moving quickly, Nell reached up for Eric's collar, pulling it up and wrapping the tie around the back of his neck before realising how close she was standing to her partner.

"Are you okay?" Nell asked, pleased that her voice wasn't shaking.

"Mm-hmm."

"You sure, you seem a little distracted."

"No, it's just… I didn't realised how low your dress was," Eric choked out, struggling to take his eyes away from the vision of his partner, her dress cut low in the back, showing more of his partners skin than Eric ever dreamed he would see.

Suddenly self-conscious, Nell half turned, moving so that her back wasn't visible to Eric through her reflection. "Should I change?"

"No! God, no," Eric rushed, moving to grab on to his partner to stop her retreat, "You look… Nice."

"Nice?" She repeated, distracted by her partners hand on her hip.

"Beautiful," Eric corrected himself, internally cheering as Nell smiled, lifting her hands to finish tying his tie.

Nell made quick work of knotting the fabric and sooner than she'd hoped, the black tie was nestled neatly around her partners neck as she folded his collar down, smoothing over the fabric, hands trailing across his chest and shoulders as Eric's thumbs absentmindedly brushed over her hips, holding her close.

"Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm done," Nell whispered, not wanting to disturb the moment that the pair found themselves in. Eric seemed unusually confidant, hands still holding her close, smirk evident and eyes dancing with mirth; the technical operator seemed so different to her when he wasn't wearing his trademark glasses.

"Oh, should we go?" Eric asked, whispering, as he tightened his grip ever so slightly on his partner, not wanting to let go of her.

"Probably, Hetty will kill us if we're late."

"You're right, okay."

"Wait," Nell whispered, moving her hands up her partners shoulders.

"What?"

"You look… Nice." Nell finished flatly.

"Nice?" Moving his hands to meet at the small of her back, Nell could hear the laughter in Eric's voice.

"Handsome," she offered, hand moving of their own violation to the back of the technical operator's neck, pulling him closer, his forehead resting against hers.

Not trusting her voice, Nell tilted her head, barely holding back a shiver as she felt Eric brush his nose against hers, asking for permission to continue.

Nell wasn't even able to nod before she heard Deeks' voice from outside the changing area, calling for Eric to hurry up.

"I'm going to kill him," Eric sighed, breath fanning across Nell's face.

"Not if I do first."

"We could kill him together?" Eric offered, stepping away from his partner, smiling.

"Guys, I'm right here," Deeks shouted from the other side of the curtains.

"Together," Nell agreed, reaching out to grasp her partners hand, glad that the situation wasn't awkward after their almost kiss.

The two walked out of the changing area, heading towards the car-park while Eric had to pull Nell along to stop her glaring at Deeks. Not once did the duo let go of the other and Nell couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as Eric interlaced his fingers with hers, squeezing her hand slightly.

* * *

**A/N2: And there you go, just a little something I managed to type up. Please review and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see. Like I said earlier, I'm holding off on starting any longer projects until I have some free time to ensure I update consistently but I have nothing against bashing out a few one-shots here and there.**

**Until next time... **


End file.
